


Every Snowflakes Different

by FoxGamer429



Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, You guys deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: Snow days with these two
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Every Snowflakes Different

**Author's Note:**

> No catch
> 
> You guys deserve this before we get back onto the angst train

Edward looked outside to see millions upon millions of tiny, little snowflakes. His mouth opened wide into a big smile as he knew what he and Jonathan where going to be doing that day.

Ed ran across the house, grabbing everything that they would be needing: Jackets, hats, mittens, mugs for hot cocoa and so on. He put on his own jacket and hat and grabbed Jon's. 

Ed ran down to the basement where Jon was currently working on a new chemical compound for his fear toxin. Ed threw the Jacket, mittens, and hat towards him and ran off, hurriedly putting his own gloves on. Ed then made a quick phone call to Harley, telling her about his plan of attack

Edward ran outside quickly and waited for Harley to show up

* * *

After Edward had thrown the winter clothing at Jonathan and ran away, the latter man sighed. He knew what the former was planning and he didn't look forward to it. 

Jon put everything on, checked his notes and nodded.He was making sure that his expiraments could wait a few hours (which they could) before heading upstairs.

Jon looked at the counter and saw the ingredients for hot chocolate and smirked. He poured the milk into a pot and turned the dial to medium. 

While the milk was heating up, he put the chocolate into the microwave to melt it. When it was melted, he made sure the milk had heated up (which it did) before adding the melted chocolate.

Jon was going to keep the heat on low while the two where "playing" in the snow 

* * *

When Jon got outside, he was bombarded with snow from the left and right. He stumbled onto the grass, where he got a good look at his attackers:

Ed and Harley

Great, Edward had gotten Miss. Quinzell in on this too

Jon quickly made a snowball and threw it at Harley, who comically fell face first into the snow. Ed gave an offended gasp

"You MONSTER!" Ed yelled. Jon chuckled.

"Avenge me~" Harley said, smiling while her face was still in the snow

"Of course" Ed sniffled, before making a snowball and throwing it at Jonathan. Jon ran, finding a nearby tree and hid behind it. He made a snowball while Ed was trying to find where he ran off to.

* * *

They played for a good 20-30 minutes before going back inside. The hot chocolate was ready, so Jon poured 3 mugs, one for him, Ed, and Harleen. Jon gave the two their cups before going and putting on a movie

* * *

<3 Hours Later>

The movie had ended 2 hours ago, with Harley leaving about an hour later. Ed was asleep, curled up against Jon in the blankets. Eddie looked so adorable and at peace curled up in the blankets, pressed against Jon's chest. The latter turned towards the former, squeezing his arm out and hugging him tighter. 

They stayed like this for a good 2-3 hours. Jon didn't dare move, in fear(or something close to it) that moving would disrupt the smaller man's rest.

Everything was perfect


End file.
